The State Of New Vegas
by jonttu1
Summary: The Legion has been defeated. The Courier stands victorious and a new age of independence dawns on Vegas. He must now govern and protect a city state he created, with thousands of lives in his hands. Courier/OC pairing later.
1. Chapter 1

The fires burn all around. The Fort, Caesars main camp is burning and so is his tent. A few miles away I can see the remaining legionaries under the command of Lanius scurrying to the desert to retreat back east. There were only a hundred or so. The Legionaries even though capable in combat hadn't stood a chance when the securitron MK IIs started pouring from the factory below. Their bodies lay everywhere. I crouched down before one of the bodies. The dead man was a praetorian guard, one of Caesars elite. From his hand I removed a curious weapon known as a "Ballistic Fist". A metallic gauntlet that had a built-in shotgun attached to a pressure plate on the knuckles. A punch with it would leave more than a bloody nose behind. I put it inside of my backpack for closer examination later. The weapon was barbaric, but extremely efficient. I closed my backpack, stood up and started making my way down the hill towards the entrance where I came from. Down the hill, Rex was laying on the ground panting.

Rex barked happily as I came down and I gave him a little scratch behind his ear. "Good boy… Come on, let's go home." I told him in a soft voice and started making my way through the decimated camp. I had seen the massive explosions and lashes of machine gun fire tearing through the sky from the dam but the Fort was in absolute ruin. There were a few damaged or destroyed Securitrons laying around but mostly only bodies of Legion soldiers. Recruits, Primes, Assassins, Centurions and Praetorians. Soldiers of all ranks had fallen under the surprise attack. I was a little worried too at the amount of the bodies. I remembered seeing children in the camp training several times and hoped that they had not too been killed. But there were no bodies, so I thought it to be most likely that they had escaped or that the Securitrons had spared them. Then I noticed something that caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks and Rex cocked his head at me and whined curiously. I lifted a finger and told him to stay as I moved closer to one of the bodies. I could have recognized that headware anywhere. Vulpes Inculta. The first legionary I had ever talked to, the first I ever wanted to kill. And there he lay. His fox head hat torn sunglasses cracked and blood oozing from his mouth. As gruesome as the sight was it brought a smile on my lips. The deed was done. Nipton and lord knows how many others had been avenged. I lifted my leg a little pulled it back and placed a well aimed kick to the side of his head sending his glasses flying a away. "I hope karma gets you good." I whispered and walked away whistling Rex to follow.

As we started nearing the gates of the camp Rex started growling quietly. I looked around, but saw nothing and asked him "What's wrong boy?" Just then the main gate to the Fort was blast apart. The shockwave sent me onto the ground, and Rex reeling for cover. My ears were ringing and my vision was cloudy, but I could make out some of my surroundings. I rolled down to my side and started bringing myself up too first pushing myself up on all fours then bringing my other foot to the ground to a kneeling position and then carefully starting to rise onto both feet. I regained my balance in a few seconds after swaying around and waiting for my inner ear function to return. I The dust swirled blocking any kind of visual through the gate, but I could make out 5 figures moving through the cloud. I moved my hand to my hip unclipping my revolver from my belt. Rex was carefully crawling from behind one of the torn tents and looking at the dust cloud ready to charge anything that came out. The dust started settle and the silhouettes cleared. Rex got ready to pounce forward and attack but I waved for him to stand down. I could see they weren't Legion atleast and gripped my revolver a little looser, but didn't let go of it. Four desert rangers stepped out of the cloud in full combat gear. Behind them in a mere fancy uniform a man with a smug grin on his face as wide as the Colorado. This must be general Lee Oliver. Or General-Wait-and-See as the troops usually call him. I could certainly appreciate the accuracy of the nickname now. He stepped closer and spoke to me: "Caeser on the cross, been a long time since I saw the kind of work you've laid down today, a damn long time. The screams of those Legion bastards as they kicked dirt running back east…. Like music to my ears. Speaking of which… That crazy lightshow over at The Fort? What was that, some kind of thumb of God you called down upon them? Amazing, fucking amazing. Could use a hundred of you, scatter you all over the east. Give those plumed fucks a what for." I just stared. After a minute or so I cleared my throat and responded: "Uuhh.. Thanks I guess. I can't take all the glory though since I had some help from my friends here…"

Behind the general and the rangers 20 Securitron Mk IIs were getting into positions with the Yes Man leading them.

The general nervously looked behind and mumbled: "And… Well… Uhh… Huh, these boys with you? Hello, there, smiley."

He came forward a few steps and reached inside his coat, to which the Securitrons immideately reacted by raising their weapons and aiming them at the general. Oliver stopped right where he was and then nervously laughing asked me: "Say uuh, could you tell your boys to lay down their arms. Was just reaching in my coat to hand you a cigar." I looked over his shoulder at the small company of robots at m disposal, I could easily wipe them out. The NCR would never know. They would be just a few more casualties in the battle. I looked at Oliver and stated "Hoover Dam has been won… For the state of New Vegas. I am giving you a chance to relinquish your weapons and surrender."

Suddenly the generals attitude changed very dramatically. "I would rather spit on the grave of my dead mother than let some courier-walk-the-wasteland-fuck talk to me like that. Who the hell do you think you are? Looking to cash your chips in to the sound of NCR bullets, eh? I can oblige.."

The general went for his belt to draw his 44. Magnum but before he had even clipped the holster open I was pointing him in the face with my own revolver. "General there has been enough bloodshed on this day. Lets not start more."

He stared at the barrel of the gun for a few seconds then moved his hands away from his hip. He sighed and spoke again: "Look, I know you're riding high right now, but you ain't pissing on me right now. You're pissing on the bear. You have been far enough West I'm guessing to know how far that claw stretches, fuck with the bear and…"

I pulled my revolver back pointing it at the sky and answered: "General I was hoping we could be more pleasant about this."

Oliver stood defiant and raised his fists "Noo, I came here for a fight today, and if you're looking to make me budge you better have a damn good left hook or I ain't going nowhere."

"General you must realize that your effort is hopeless, you are surrounded, outmanned and outgunned. Please I advice you to reconsider. I wish to negotiate." I tried to convince the general to stop his hostilities.

He glared at me but seemed to relax a little and sighed: "What do you mean negotiate?"

I lowered my revolver finally and answered: "As you did just say I do know how for the might of the NCR reaches. As a newly formed state Vegas cannot be threatened on two fronts. I have no intention of starting hostilities with the greatest military power in the American wasteland."

"Then why the fuck are you doing this? You can't seriously be thinking that the NCR will not retaliate to such an insult!" The general raged on me.

"Because this is best for both the New California Republic and New Vegas. If the NCR takes control of the Mojave they must assign more troops here to keep the peace and protect traders and destroy harmful wildlife. This would severily lower the NCRs grip on the west and might lead to instabilities. The NCR is not very welcome in the Mojave either. The people here will not just bend over and accept NCR rule." I explained to him calmly. "To keep the peace and make most of the use of the Mojave, Vegas needs independence. Now as I said earlier, I am giving you a chance to surrender. Relinquish your weapons and you will get to walk away from here without any deaths or injuries."

General Oliver stood there for a moment in silence. Probably thinking his options out. After a few minutes he removed his holster and dropped it onto the ground and silently whispered to his men: "Do as he says."

I walked forward and as I passed the general I patted him on the shoulder and said: "You made the right choice." I then motioned a few of the Securitrons to come to me and gave them specific orders to take General Oliver and his men somewhere safe. They saluted and rolled past him to escort them. Then the Yes Man rolled forward to address him. "You did a super job wrapping things up! And I'm not just saying that because I have to!"

"Wrapping things up?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. "No, no my friend… This is merely the beginning."

"Well of course it is, but you know with my programming I need to stay positive at all times!" The Yes Man laughed and then continued: "So any new orders boss?"

"Plenty." I said. "I want you to send a part of the Securitron army to Camp Maccarrran, Camp Golf, Camp Forlorn Hope and Bitter Springs to detain all NCR personnel. Also have the Securitrons at the Strip start rounding up any soldiers on leave. Only use non-lethal force. I want absolutely no casualties. Then also call in a meeting with the heads of the Three Families, we need to make sure that the Strip stays in order. Also invite The King to the meeting."

Yes Man nodded as well as he could and said: "Sure thing boss, anything else?"

"Yes… Take me home…" I mumbled before my vision blurred, I fell down on my knees and the darkness swallowed me.


	2. Chapter 2

"… the game was rigged from the start" BANG!

I shot up gasping for air and sweating like a gecko in the pot. I reached for my revolver before realizing that I had been stripped of all my weapons and armor. I franctically looked around the room to find the culprit who had stolen my equipment and where I was. The walls were covered with a red wallpaper and there were a lot of paintings and a large poster that said "Lucky 38" on it… Wait… He looked at what he was lying on. A fancy wooden bed with hardly a scratch on it and clean satin sheets. I rolled to my side looking down from the edge of the bed. Rex was curled up on the floor next to the bed sleeping soundly his brain glowing slightly inside its dome. I rolled back onto my back and lay still. "The Lucky 38… Home…" I thought.

I shivered lightly as I noticed that I didn't have anything on except my underwear. I rose up carefully tiptoeing, so I wouldn't wake Rex up, to a wardrobe on the right side of my bed and opened it slowly. I moved my fingers through the clothes in it and pulled out a nice looking gray suit. As carefully as I could I pushed the wardrobe door shut, but when I turned around Rex was sitting up in front of my bed cocking his head at me. I smiled and walked to the bed dropping the suit onto it. As I took the pants and started to pull them on I looked at Rex and asked: "Had a good night sleep?" Rex barked happily as an answer. I smiled and continued: "Good. Me too, I must have been totally exhausted." I continued fitting the suit on and it took me nearly ten minutes to remember how I should tie my tie. I snapped my fingers and encouraged Rex to follow as I stepped out of the room and headed for the elevator. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. It only took 5-10 seconds to reach the penthouse floor and after I arrived I stepped out with Rex and headed down to the mainframe. The giant smiley face was as unmoving as ever.

"Good morning Yes Man." I greeted him as I stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at the giant screen with my hands folded behind my back. "Good morning Boss! I think you will be pleased to know that Camp Maccarran, Forlorn Hope, Golf and Bitter Springs have been locked down by the Securitrons and there is no reason to fear an uprising of any sorts! Also as you requested all NCR soldiers in the Strip have been rounded up and sent to Camp Maccarran with the monorail. The monorail has then been shut down temporarily. A few soldiers and NCR loyalists also started fights in the streets but the Securitrons broke them up by using tear gas. Casualties: 0. Aren't I awesome or what?" Yes Man giggled in delight. "Very good Yes Man. What about the meeting I asked you to arrange?" I asked him calmly. "Done and done! The heads of the Three Families and the King have been invited to the Lucky 38 for a meeting at 2 pm. Boy must they be excited! Mr. House never did anything like that! They will be the first people alive to visit the Lucky 38. Well of course not counting you boss." He answered with his always so bright attitude.

"Good. But what about the course of the meeting? We must show hospitality to our guests. Is there any kind of cooking bot here that could prepare lunch for us?" I asked him.  
"Really sorry boss, but that's a no. Mr. House had no need for such things in his state. But you would have thought him to think about potential guests he would be having. What a rude man!" Yes Man answered brightly.

I thought about it for a moment and spoke again: "Hmmm, I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

"Wow you're awesome Boss, you can do just about anything can't you?" Yes Man spoke again in his overly peachy voice. I turned to leave for the Presidential Suite again, but Yes Man interrupted me: "Hey Boss, umm… By the way… I didn't want to make a big deal out of this until we had won, but I found some code snippets in Mr. Houses databanks that would allow me to umm… Reprogram my personality, to be a little more "assertive" basically. So I'm going to do that. It will take a while and It'll seem like I'm offline."

I turned back to look at him and thought about it for a moment before saying: "Okay, just make sure I will still be able to access all of Mr. Houses data. And also contact the NCR ambassador and ask him to come see me in the evening. Oh and I almost forgot! Please send a runner to the Followers of The Apocalypse and ask Julie Farkas to attend the meeting. I have something to say that might interest them. "

"Sure thing Boss." Yes Man said and the smiley face disappeared of the screen. He had probably jumped to one of the many Securitrons to get things done.

I made my way to the other side of the penthouse to the dining area and a small cooking area. I opened up the refridgeretor to see what I had stored in it. There were a few jalapeno peppers, all kinds of prewar foods, Brahmin steaks, a small skinned gecko and… A deathclaw egg. That would do nicely I thought. "Alright" I said and flexed my fingers. "Let's get cooking."

Half a hour later.

"DAMNIT REX! Come back here before I make shishkebab out of you!" I shouted as I ran past the securitrons with a knife in my hand chasing the cybernetic dog. Soon I had him cornered against the wall Rex with his back against the wall and me slowly approaching him. "Come on Rexie… Gimme the steak." I moved closer slowly whispering to him calmly. Rex growled at me with the piece of meat between his teeth, his brain pulsing an angry red. I lunged at him suddenly grabbing a hold of the steak and engaging him in an epic tug of war. I was so concentrated on trying to pull and twist the steak back into my possession I didn't hear the elevator ding and the footsteps of a man coming down the stairs of the penthouse upper floor. "I see old Rexie has gone back to the good old ways. I'm glad to see you got him fixed friend." I looked to the side to see The King leaning on the railing of the stairs smiling. I must have been quite a sight with my other hand half inside a cyber dogs mouth and other waving around a kitchen knife as he burst out laughing suddenly. I chuckled too and as my concentration slipped Rex pulled the steak out of my grip and ran to the Kings side with his prize. The King knelt before Rex and scratched under his jaw while he chewed on the piece of meat. "His brain looks a lot better now, and he's obviously happier. Thanks for fixing him right back up friend." He said.

The King is the charismatic and popular leader of a gang in the Freeside slums known as… The Kings, duh. They are the only ones keeping any kind of peace in the violent and lawless part of New Vegas. Most of them wore jailhouse uniforms, but The King wore a quite good looking white suit with a brown shirt under it. According to him their way of dressing and speaking came from some man in the Pre-War Age that was worshipped as "The King". Personally I liked The King. He was certainly a man with brains in his head and a good set of morals too. Even though he didn't like the NCR much he tolerated and did right by their citizens.

"King it's a pleasure meeting you again." I said as I straightened myself up. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked as humbly as possible and fitting for the overlord of New Vegas. He rose up and answered: "A Nuka-Cola might do good." I quickly got a bottle of Nuka-Cola from the refridgerator and grabbed a bottle of Sarsaparilla for myself. I popped the caps off of both and went back offering the Cola bottle to The King. He sipped the drink and then addressed me again: "I am curious… How did you end up from under my wing to the Lucky 38? I heard about Mr. Houses tragic death only a few days after you entered the strip with my assistance. My gut feeling tells me you had something to do with it, didn't you?"

I smiled to him not letting my face reveal my feelings about the subject. " Mr. House contacted me on behalf of a contract I had agreed to perform on his behalf. Mr. Houses death and the change in management are merely coincidences… Even though not maybe terrible ones." I answered. The King looked at me and nodded. He understood not to push the matter forward. "But why exactly have you invited such a hound dog like me here?" He asked curious. "To talk about the future of New Vegas. Freeside has been ignored by Mr. House for too long. I aim to change that." I bowed my head slightly at him and continued: "With your support naturally."

As we continued our discussion about the changes in Freeside the others called quickly arrived too dressed in their, what can be assumed, fansiest clothes. I directed them to sit down in the dinner table, where I had set the Deathclaw Omelets. I was seated on the end of the table and around me the five most important persons to my plans. Closest to my right was the King, and farther Cachino the new boss of the Omertas. Cachino is a sick pervert but still the lesser evil if compared to Nero and Big Sal. Or atleast I like to think that way. The Omertas are one of the "Families" that rule New Vegas. They run the Gomorrah casino and are mostly responsible for Vegas's flourishing prostitution business. Cachino was well known for abusing and raping the prostitutes at Gomorrah, but I intended to make sure it would not happen again.

Closest on my left was Julie Farkas. Julie is one of the doctors and leading characters of the Followers of The Apocalypse in Freeside. She stood out of the group with her spiky hair and doctors jacket. The Followers were an honorable bunch with their ideals based on helping people and restoring pre-war technology and knowledge to rebuild a peaceful society.

Next from her was Swank the new leader of the Chairmen. The Chairmen run the Tops casino and insist on calling everyone "baby". It creeps me out. Swank took over after I convinced him that Benny was making bets on the side and helped me kill him. Out of all the Families I think I like the Chairmen the most. They are cool mostly and don't do strange shit like the others.

Farthest on the left was Marjorie, the founder and leader of the White Glove Society. They're the really creepy guys. They run the Ultra-Luxe casino and they insist on wearing masks and they think they are better than the rest of the wasteland. A great argument not counting that they were cannibals, and a part of them still are… Or well were, since Mortimer was dealt with.

Everyone was looking at me waiting for me to start talking. Clearly annoyed Julie Farkas said: "Well could you get started already? You better have something damn good to say because of calling me here from the middle of treating my patients."

I raised my hand to calm her down and answered: "I do have something important to say. As you all must already know yesterday evening a battle took place on Hoover Dam. Caesars Legion has been routed back. But also all NCR personnel have been detained and locked down for the moment. You all must have heard about the NCRs plan to annex New Vegas after the death of Mr. House. I'm not going to let that happen. Unofficially since the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, New Vegas has declared independence both from the Legion and the NCR. I called you here to ask for your support."

Swank spoke up now: "Baby, I know independence sounds fun, but do you realize how much money we're making off of those drunken tourists and soldiers? We can't really afford to loose that."

"I understand. I have no intention to stop tourism into New Vegas, but I do intend to remove the threat of annexation by removing the NCR military presence." I answered.

"What about the people of the Mojave?" Julie asked. "They depend on the protection of the NCR military, it will give free reign to raiders and the wildlife will start to become more aggressive too."

"New Vegas has a massive Securitron army, more than enough for a few to be reprogrammed for patrol duty around The Mojave." I said and Julie nodded.

I continued speaking: "For the State of New Vegas to work, it will need support from all of you. But I also wish to support you. Miss Farkas I wish to establish an official relationship between New Vegas and the Followers of the Apocalypse. I will willingly provide the followers with resources to expand improve their methods."

"I'm… I'm impressed. Thank you very much." Julie said smiling. 

"Thank you." I said back. "You deserve it."

I continued now addressing The King: " And King… I wish to support you also. The people of Freeside look up to you and it will be more effective if The Kings handle the matters of Freeside than it would for me to roll my Securitrons in and take control."

"Indeed the people would have a fit if your mechanical soldier boys came in just like that. I think we can work something out." The King answered smiling as charming as he always did.

"Alright, this is excellent news. The casinos are contributing enough as they are, but I do have one thing to say to the three of you…" I said pointing at the Family leaders. "Unlike Mr. House I will not turn a blind eye to you. Even though you might be powerful in the Strip you are not above the law. Any violations will be dealt with. Do you understand?"

Swank and Cachino murmured something like "Understood" or "Yeah" while Marjorie looked sour like she had just been forced to drink Brahmin piss. Eventually she silently nodded though. Must have been hard for her to bow down to a "lower member of society".

"Then there is yet one thing to do…" I said as I stood up and walked to a cupboard near the table. I pulled out a large scroll of paper that I had found lying around a long time ago. I rolled it open on the table and ran my finger over the thick ink writing on the top of the paper and read it out loud: "The Declaration of Independence. This will be the basis of our government. Today we decide the future of Vegas. Let's get on with it."

17th of November 2281

The Declaration of Independence for New Vegas is signed by The King of Kings, Julie Farkas of the Followers, Cachino of The Omertas, Swank of the Chairmen, Marjorie of the Society and Me.

Unlike the former rule of Mr. House as overlord and the Families as his pawns the State of New Vegas is ruled by the Council of Six. The Kings, Followers of the Apocalypse, Chairmen, White Glove Society and Omertas are granted one spot on the council. Each faction elects its own representative to the council. The sixth member of the council is the chairman. And I don't mean the gang now. I am the first chairman of the Council of Six. The council will debate on matters of importancy and vote on the courses of action. The first meeting of the council ended approximately 19:00 after the council unanimously decided for all NCR military forces inside the Mojave region to be sent back to NCR territory. Ambassador Crocker had a fit and was forced to be stunned with a low yield laser pulse. No permanent injury.

The Council will meet tomorrow again to discuss Freeside issues and the amount of resources directed to the Followers.


End file.
